


The Glass Cat

by LIZARDCLUB



Series: The Glass Cat [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIZARDCLUB/pseuds/LIZARDCLUB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat made of glass finds out what it's like to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Ace and Dave

A Short Story:

The Glass Cat

Once upon a time there was a glass cat. It dreamt of going to play with the other cats and drinking vodka. But alas, it couldn’t for it was glass and would shatter if it were to move. Then one day, a shot glass materialised next to the glass cat, it was full of vodka.  
  
“Hello,” said the shot glass, defying the laws of science.  The glass cat stared in shock, “Did that inanimate object just speak to me?” the glass cat thought not realising that he was an inanimate object as well.

“Hell frickin yeah I did,” said the shot glass.

The glass cat stared hungrily at the vodka inside the glass. The shot glass, observing this, said:

“You ain’t getting none of my vodka, bitch.”

The glass cat moved slowly, forgetting the fact that it would break and braved through the pain that shot through his body. The shot glass began shouting incomprehensively as it realised that it could not escape, since unlike the cat it had no limbs.

The glass cat struggled towards the shot glass with a desperate meow.  
  
“I’M NOT A SHOTA GLASS!” screeched the shot glass as its life flashed before its eyes as the cat took it in its jaws.

It’s a metaphor, the glass cat says as he puts  the shot glass between his teeth.

The glass cat chugged the vodka down like a train with broken brakes. Then it felt something strange, glass morphed into flesh, the insides of its body filled with organs. IT WAS ALIVE!

The now real cat went out and found a bunch of sexy cat girlfriends.  
  
Moral: If you’re made of glass, drink alcohol and everything will be fine.

 

p.s  and also, have lots of dirty cat sex

 

p.s.s  shot glasses totally randomly materialise in places ok?  
                                                                                                     ok


End file.
